When any pigment such as TiO.sub.2 is dispersed in water, there is a tendency for the pigment to immediately start to flocculate. One prior art approach to overcome such problem is to use surfactants. However, the present trend is to avoid, if at all possible, the use of surfactants. Guar gums have been used with some pigment slurries to help prevent settling. Although guar gums are helpful in reducing the settling-out problem, such approach is not efficient. Intermittent stirring in the storage tank is still required and the presence of the guar gums renders the slurry open to enzyme attack.